


Taffeta

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama first saw her on his way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taffeta

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be set on the same universe as [Too Simple to Explain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1909839). The reader is free to choose ;)

Tobirama first saw her on his way to work.

She was standing in front of a bookstore, contemplating the vitrine as a teenage boy rearranged the bestsellers on display. She wore an elegant, knee length, black and blue dress with long sleeves, delicate-looking stockings and high-heeled boots. Her hair was dark as midnight, tied in a high ponytail with a baby blue bow and, just like the flared skirt of her dress, it fluttered with the warm breeze, the dark bangs molding her face, contrasting perfectly with her pale, creamy skin.

A full minute or maybe an entire hour must have passed before she turned to him, and only then Tobirama realized he’d been staring.

“Hello,” she greeted cautiously with a meeky, melodious voice.

Startled, he blinked twice before saying, “Hi,” and mentally cursed the way his voice cracked with trepidation.

“Can I help you with something?” Her voice was soft, high-pitched, feminine, which Tobirama didn’t expect, and so was caught in surprise.

He actually needed an entire humiliating minute to think of an answer: “No.”

“Oh.” She tilted her head, looking at him with some curiosity. He could see the mirth in her graphite colored eyes. “Okay, then. I’ll be inside if you need me.” She gave him a tiny, unsure smile before entering the bookstore, and Tobirama almost missed the provocative invitation hidden in that simple gesture.

In the middle of the sidewalk, he had decency enough to think of his responsibilities at work. They had finally set contract with the company they had targeted. Today they would meet for the final details and he was already getting late for that.

At the same time, he thought of her luscious red lips, her smooth hair, her mysterious, captivating eyes and her sexy legs clad in that delicate pantyhose…

Lust got the better of him. He entered the bookstore and went straight for the erotic novels aisle, knowing for sure she would be there.

And there she was. Walking leisurely as she scanned the titles in the bookshelves. She didn’t seem impressed, as if she were familiar with all of them — which, in Tobirama’s opinion, only increased her appeal — but surprise was evident in her eyes when she lifted them and saw him approaching.

“Do we know each other?” he asked bluntly, because he had to be sure.

She gave a little (and incredibly sexy) laugh. “I don’t think so. Although…” Her eyes narrowed slightly, travelling through Tobirama’s body from head to toe. “I’m quite sure I wouldn’t oppose to that.”

He smirked, feeling superb. “How about we start with a cup of coffee?”

She tilted her head a bit, making her hair fall to the side of her beautiful face. “I don’t even know your name yet.”

“Tobirama,” he said, lifting his hand. When she took it, he bent forward and kissed the back of her hand.

She gave another quick laugh, blushing adorably. “I’m Izuna.”

“Izuna,” he repeated, his smile broadening. He couldn’t quite explain it, but it felt good knowing that was her name. “Shall we?”

She nodded and took his arm. Together they walked to a small coffee shop just on the end of the block. The place wasn’t very big or well frequented, except in the rush hours. Their coffee was excellent, though, and the atmosphere was just how Tobirama liked: a warm, cozy room with dark colors scheme and soft classical jazz playing in the air. He was sure Izuna would love it too.

He held the chair as she sat, as the gentleman he was (when he wanted to).

“So…” he started, a bit unsure, after they had ordered. “Izuna. Tell me about yourself.”

Izuna chuckled, and Tobirama felt somewhat embarrassed. He was never really good at small talk, that much he knew, and even less flirting.

She didn’t seem to mind, though. “Well,” she started, pondering, “what is there to say? I’m not an interesting person at all, to be quite honest.

“I beg to differ,” Tobirama said, and to amend for his lack of flirting skills, smiled at her. He went for that kind of curve of his lips he’d been told several times by trusting sources that was the epitome of sexy. If he were to be completely honest, he agreed with that statement, and was satisfied to see the action made Izuna blush.

“Well, I—” she started again, her face all red. “I like books. A lot. Love them, actually,” she laughed. “I’m a writer.”

“Really.” The waitress brought their beverages, latte macchiato for Izuna and cappuccino for Tobirama, and they thanked her. “What do you write about?” Tobirama asked.

“Everything,” Izuna answered, so quickly it drew Tobirama’s attention. He quirked an eyebrow, which made Izuna’s cheek redden, if possible, even more. Looking down, she sipped her latte as though it were her last salvation.

Tobirama couldn’t help chuckling briefly — something he didn’t do, ever. “That’s incredible,” he said, to ease whatever possible worry she might have been harbouring. “Tell me more.”

And so she proceeded to tell him about the kinds of stories she wrote — fantasy novels, filled with mystery and adventures; dramatic romantic triangles, with all the melodrama a good soap opera must have; young adult novels, depicting problems few want to talk to about, like mental illness and suicide; and porn. “More than anything else,” she confessed between soft giggles, “I write porn.”

Tobirama nearly choked on his coffee, not expecting that revelation. He looked at Izuna, who just held her mug in her hands, tranquility and obvious mirth in her eyes. She was telling the truth, he knew, but all that previous worry and uneasy she was showing seemed to have completely disappeared.

No one had ever seemed so interesting to Tobirama as Izuna was at that very moment.

“You’re cute,” he said, sincerity caught by his own mesmerized state.

Izuna giggled, shook her hand. “Stop it,” she demanded, but he knew she was just pulling an act.

“I mean it,” he told her, and let his hand travel all the way across the table to touch her gloved hand. She let her hand be held; the simple touch made different kinds of warmth spread through Tobirama’s entire body, focusing especially on the middle of his chest and his groin. “You’re mesmerizing,” he said, knowing it would please her, and because it was true. “I’m really glad I met you,” he added, meaning it on both ways he knew Izuna would understand.

“Thank you.” She laughed and grabbed his hand with both of hers. “You haven’t told me about yourself yet.”

Tobirama shrugged. “There isn’t much to talk about, really.” He told her about co-owning a still small cosmetics manufacturing company with his brother, his brother’s lover and a friend. “They’re a bunch of buffoons, though, so I end up taking care of almost everything,” he teased, to which Izuna quirked an eyebrow and gave a little pinch on the palm of his hand. He ignored that. “We’re currently trying to sell a new brand of skin lotion that helps rejuvenating burned skin. My brother’s idea. He’s a dermatologist.”

“Really? That’s wonderful!” She seemed genuinely amazed, putting a hand on her cheek. “You know how good this will bring to a lot of people?”

He smiled, full of himself. “I know. That’s why I’m dedicating myself so much to this. We’re almost there.”

She smiled, too. “I wish you good luck, then.”

They chit-chatted for a little while more, which wasn’t really Tobirama’s thing, but Izuna made it pleasant enough. They talked about a few thing both enjoyed, like movies and theatrical plays. Izuna quickly showed to be a very intelligent person, knowledgeable about a wide range of subjects. All the while, their hands kept together their fingers intertwined and occasionally teasing each other’s palm, or caressing the back of each of each other’s hand.

“You know,” Tobirama started, after the both of them had finished their second fill of coffee and he didn’t know anymore how much time had passed, “you’re quite interesting.” He led his free hand to the side of her face, brushing some strands of her hair behind her ear, and caressing her cheek softly. “And very beautiful.”

The commentary caused Izuna’s eyes to widen and her face to turn into a deep shade of red. She quickly looked down, appearing to be embarrassed, but Tobirama could see her smile, denouncing she was actually pleased.

“May I kiss you?” he asked softly.

Izuna’s eyes lifted to meet his. They were shining, in a way that told him of the many emotion she was feeling at that very moment. It was overwhelming, for both of them, but still she managed a faint, “You may.”

He leaned in, pleased when she did the same, and slowly their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that didn’t last for more than a few seconds.

Even so, when Tobirama drew back and opened his eyes to see Izuna’s pretty face all red, her eyes glinting with desire, he felt his pants tightening.

He wanted her. He wanted her so much.

“Come home with me,” he offered. It sounded more like a plea to his own ears, but he didn’t let it affect him.

“I-I…” Izuna tried to say, obviously unsure. Tobirama’s grip on her hand tightened, and he caressed her cheek again.

“Please,” he said, his voice deep with need he didn’t try to hide. “I need you.”

Izuna thought for a little while more, but finally nodded.

Tobirama promptly paid the bill and soon they were in the streets, arms linked as he led her to his home, which was just a few blocks away from the coffee shop and the bookstore. His dick was pulsing, killing him, making it a tad bit difficult to walk. Izuna kept the conversation flowing all the way through, which he was grateful for, until they reached Tobirama’s two-storey house. He tried to open the front door as fast as he could, but with Izuna clutching to his arm, his hand were shaking.

As soon as they were locked inside, confidence was again with him, and he drew Izuna in his arms and locked their lips in a kiss. It felt like having his first kiss all over again; he was shaking, breathless, anxious like the teenager he’d once been, insecure and too eager with Izuna in his arms.

“I-I… I’m not used to doing things like this,” Izuna confessed when they parted. She was so red, trembling, and so gorgeous. “Going out with strangers. I-I’m nervous, to tell you the truth.”

“I feel the same,” Tobirama said, telling the truth, but for different reasons. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” He squeezed her waist, trying to pass reassurance.

Slowly, Izuna nodded. She touched his forearms, squeezed them. “Please don’t think lowly of me,” she pleaded in that sweet voice, the high pitch tone becoming hoarse, less feminine.

“I won’t,” Tobirama promised, and kissed her again.

The strange, almost virginal uneasiness he was feeling didn’t go away immediately, as he thought and hoped it would. Tobirama’s legs, as well as his entire body, were shaking, and he felt strengthless as he kissed Izuna, even though their tongues moved in the perfect synchrony he’d gotten used to in the past decade.

He took a couple of steps forward, maneuvering Izuna’s body until he was trapping her between the wall and his own body. Close as they were, he could feel the shape of her body against him, the soft scent of the perfume he’d bought a couple of weeks ago, mixed with Izuna’s natural scent, and the bulge between her legs. She was hard, he realized, his mind foggy with desire. She was hard for him, wanting him under that dress, and the thought was so absolutely _arousing_ , he felt his strength coming back.

He lifted her up, sprawling her legs around his middle, and pressed her against the wall, pressed himself against her. Izuna was moaning in his mouth, grappling him, trying to get him closer and closer, asking for him in that perfect, sexy way of his — hers? — and Tobirama tried to comply to everything to the best of his abilities, humping his body against Izuna’s, humping their erections together, enticing little grunts and moans and yells from the both of them.

“Tob—ah!” Izuna tried, but failed to say his name, calling for him in a less feminine tone of voice. Tobirama kissed her — him — to show he was there, he was horny, he was hurting with so much want, need, arousal for her— for him?— for that unpredictable, creative person that he was lucky enough to have as lover.

He touched her (him) all over, squeezed his (her) waist, caressed his (her) soft, pantyhose-clad thighs, dry humping him (her) to oblivion. He could feel himself going up, up, up, lost in the taffeta of Izuna’s dress, engulfed in the sweetness of his scent, until he was no longer there; until he’d forgotten everything he was except Izuna’s — Izuna’s lover, Izuna’s man. He was everything Izuna wanted him to be as much as Izuna was for him, and fuck, it felt so good, so good— “So good,” he half said, half moaned when Izuna somehow managed to put his hand between them and palm Tobirama’s cock.

Izuna smiled, eyeing him with that devilish, predatory expression Tobirama couldn’t get tired of seeing, even after more than a decade. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, his voice no longer meek but husky, filled with lust, “and I want it hard.” Pushing Tobirama a little, he made space to put his hand inside Tobirama’s pants. “You’ll do it?” he asked in that teasing, mellow tone of his. “You’ll do it for me?” He squeezed and massaged Tobirama’s dick, the fabric of his underwear the only thing between their skins.

“Oh, fuck,” was all Tobirama managed to reply. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

“I want you to press me against the mattress,” Izuna continued, one of his hands now inside Tobirama’s underwear, pulling his cock out; with the other, he tugged at the hair on Tobirama’s nape. “I want you deep inside me, hard and strong and wild. I want you to give it to me the way I like it. I want you to fuck me relentless; I want you to make me cry for more and more and more. Do you understand?” He finished with a flick of his thumb on Tobirama’s wet cockhead.

Breathless, in ecstasy, Tobirama managed an, “Uh-huh,” before diving in Izuna’s mouth again. He grabbed both of Izuna’s wrist and push him back against the wall, his arms up, and went back to humping, kissing, licking, biting his lips, his jaw, his neck.

“Oh, yeah,” Izuna mewled, spreading his legs again so Tobirama could grind against him. Which he did, for a while, and then started descending.

Tobirama took his sweet time appreciating the vestment Izuna was wearing. The elegant fabric of the dress covered his entire torso, falling and opening up in a flared skirt with several layers of lining. The silk felt soft against Tobirama’s palm as he caressed Izuna’s body all over, as he went down on his knees, lost in layers and layers of lining until he found his way to Izuna’s sweetest, neediest spot.

“Fuck,” Tobirama said, his breath caught, when he saw it. “You’re wearing panties.”

They were of a faint shade of pink, lacy, delicate. “You like them?” Izuna asked, mirth in his tone.

Tobirama’s gaze fell on Izuna’s cock, red, hard, leaking, so big the panties could not hold it in any longer. He voiced his approval with a grunt, and proceeded to kiss, bite and leak the soft skin of Izuna’s thighs that weren’t covered by the pantyhose.

Izuna’s cock was wet, throbbing half inside the panties; he was pleading for Tobirama to take him on his mouth, but Tobirama didn’t listen. He traced Izuna’s tender skin with his fingers, with his lips, kissed his shaft through the lacy panties, played with his tongue on the fabric until it was soaked with saliva and pre-cum and Izuna was writhing in pleasure. Then, he slowly, very slowly, bit the elastic edge of the panties and pulled them down, leaving Izuna completely bare for him.

He grabbed the base of his twitching cock, pumped a few times. The head was so red, leaking, and Tobirama licked it slowly, languidly, enticing a long, satisfying moan from Izuna. He went down to lick at the balls, up to the shaft, and repeated the motion a few times. Izuna was so hard it looked painful.  
“Tobirama!” Izuna called his name lecherously, demanding, and Tobirama knew his time take him on his mouth.

He engulfed as much of cock as he could, sucking hard while pumping it rhythmically.

Izuna mewled, quivered, tugged at Tobirama’s hair. “Tob¬—aah!” he tried, but failed to call his name, which made Tobirama go crazy. He went up and down on Izuna’s cock, swallowing what he could of pre-cum and saliva and what he couldn’t descended through his chin, his neck, Izuna’s shaft, his thighs.

When Izuna was no more than a moaning, sweating, nearly orgasming mess with no more strength, Tobirama pulled away. Izuna fell on his knees, and Tobirama caught him.

“Bedroom,” Izuna said, between pants, and Tobirama obeyed. He snatched him on his arms, lifted them both up and walked his lover all the way upstairs, to the master bedroom.

Izuna snickered on his lap. “You treat me like I’m your princess,” he said, mockingly, but Tobirama saw he was clearly enjoying it.

“I’ll treat you like the slut you are,” Tobirama said, unceremoniously dumping Izuna on the bed.

Izuna fell on his back, his skirt up. He prompted himself up with his elbows by his sides, spreading his legs and smirking mischievously at Tobirama, who didn’t deviate his gaze as he took his clothes off and snatched the bottle of lube they kept on the bedside table.

“Come,” Izuna said, lusciously. Tobirama obeyed.

He fell on his lover’s body, showering him with sloppy kisses, licks, nips, rough touches everywhere, enjoying the lewd noises he made Izuna utter. After a long session of making out, he maneuvered Izuna’s body, guiding him to be on all fours, his flared skirt and linings pulled up. It was the most erotic sight Tobirama had seen in a long time.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he said, opening the bottle and spreading a good amount of lube on his fingers. “Just like you told me to.”

Izuna looked over his shoulder, and, smirking at him, he spread his legs, bucking his hips up, exposing himself even more. “You’re gonna be my good boy? Do as I say?”

Tobirama nodded, entailed by the sight. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you? Spreading yourself for me. Going outside on a dress. Seducing me.” He lubed two of his fingers and brought them to Izuna’s hole, playing with the entrance. “You waited on that store for hours for me, didn’t you? Just so you could show me your panties.”

Gently, he pushed the tip of one finger up into Izuna’s hole, which provoked a small groan.

“You just want my dick so bad, don’t you?” Tobirama continued. “You can’t help yourself.”

He pushed the whole finger inside slowly, giving it time for Izuna to get used to the sensation and enjoying the lewd noises he made whenever Tobirama moved his digit. “I wanted to make a surprise for you,” Izuna managed to say between moans and pants. “Something I knew you’d like.”

Feeling some mix of smug and proud, Tobirama pushed a second finger in, and rhythmically moved them together in and out, pausing whenever he felt Izuna needed time adjusting. He played with Izuna’s hole for a good amount of time, just watching in amazement as his fingers went in and out of that tight hole, making Izuna shiver, mewl with his ministrations.

“Look at you, all open and needy for me,” he said, knowing how much Izuna loved when Tobirama talked to him while finger fucking him. “You love being finger fucked too much, don’t you.” He grabbed Izuna’s cock and gave a few hard pumps. Izuna let out a howl, and Tobirama curved his fingers slightly, to brush at his sweet spot. “Slut.”

Izuna let out a long, needy moan.

Pressed against Izuna’s thigh, his own cock was aching, dampening the material of Izuna’s stockings. Still finger fucking him, he parted his fingers a little bit, stretching Izuna further. He played with Izuna’s ring for a good amount of time, just watching in amazement as his fingers went in and out of that tight hole. Pressed against Izuna’s thigh, his own cock was dripping, dampening the material of the stockings. He kept finger fucking him, until he parted his fingers a little, spreading Izuna even more.

“Tell me you’re my slut,” Tobirama commanded.

“Aah,” Izuna mewled, out of himself now. Tobirama squeezed his cock, and had to repeat himself twice. “I’m a slut,” Izuna finally said.

“You’re _my_ slut,” Tobirama corrected.

“I’m your— aah, yeah… I’m your slut.”

Tobirama felt so much pleasure listening to those words. They made him feel powerful, especially because it was Izuna saying them. He kept the motions of his fingers, wanting to hear more, demanding it.

“I’m your slut,” Izuna was howling now, thrashing under Tobirama’s ministrations. “Yours, only yours. To— aah! To fuck as you please, whenever you want— aah, Tobirama, please.”

“Say you want me.”

“I want you.”

“Say you need me.”

“I— Tobi, fuck! I need you, I need you! So much!”

“You’re mine.”

“Yes! Yes, I’m yours. Oh, fuck!”

“You own me,” Tobirama whispered, out of breath, and it was incredible how there could be no other simultaneously truer and more terrifying words for him to say.

Izuna didn’t hear him, though. “I want you, I want you,” he was yelling, crazy, “I need you so much, right now, fuck, Tobirama, _hurry_!”

Tobirama obeyed. Slicking himself with lube, he quickly positioned himself behind Izuna and entered him in one swift movement, pleased when he was welcomed without so much as minimum resistance. Izuna was just the perfect size and shape to accommodate him, and Tobirama grunted, already light-headed, from all that pleasure.

He pressed his slutty lover against the mattress, as had been demanded, and proceeded to fuck him senseless, hard, wild, just the way he liked it.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, like that. Oh!” Izuna yelled, cursed, rolled his hips and cried for more, more, more, and Tobirama gave it to him, hard, hard, and harder.

“Call my name,” Tobirama commanded, and Izuna did, calling for him with sweet, achingly lewd need.

He pulled out the baby blue ribbon from Izuna’s hair, and the dark, long, smooth strands cascaded through his back. Tobirama pulled at it, pulled his skirt, his stockings, made Izuna yell as he went in and out of him with violent thrusts, until he was no more, until they were both screaming and thrashing and coming undone in each other’s delight, in each other’s pleasure.

After a moment of pure, shaky bliss, Tobirama slipped out of Izuna and the both of them fell together on the bed, sweaty, trembling and out of breath.

“Fuck,” Tobirama said, breathing harshly. “Holy fuck,” he repeated, for emphasis. That had been crazy. He never thought roleplaying would be so… hot. “We should do stuff like this more often.”

“Definitely.”

They stayed a pleasant couple of minutes in silence, until Izuna started laughing.

“What,” Tobirama asked.

“You can’t flirt,” he said, in a matter-of-fact way.

He felt his face warming up, and tried to defend himself: “I can flirt. Didn’t I—”

“No, you can’t. You didn’t,” Izuna interrupted, mirth in his voice. “You gotta learn how if you wanna do this again.” He turned on his side, resting his head on Tobirama’s shoulder and intertwining their legs —lacy stockings with bare skin. “With that poor skill of yours, I wonder how I fell in love with you,” he said, casually, clearly teasing him.

Tobirama huffed. One thing he didn’t like was people pointing his own (very few, in his opinion) flaws. Izuna was one of the only two people from whom he accepted criticism, and yet, he couldn’t help boiling up inside whenever it happened. “I can fuck, though,” he countered, because it was better than instigating a fight, and because his ego needed it.

Izuna laughed again. “That you can,” he agreed, caressing Tobirama’s chest. “You know how to fuck me just the way I like it.”

Tobirama turned to look at him. Eyes closed, swollen lips curved in a satisfied smile, flushed, messy hair… he was gorgeous. Tobirama was so damn lucky.

He was about to pour his heart out when — thankfully, maybe (probably) — his cell phone started ringing. He grunted and turned on his side, hugging Izuna, adamant on ignoring it until the ringing stopped. When it started again, stopped and started once more, Tobirama knew there was no way around it.

“Don’t,” Izuna whined, trying to hold Tobirama to the bed, unsuccessfully.

He apologized and grabbed the fucking cell phone in the pocket of his pants. There, he saw seven missed calls: two from Mito, four from Hashirama and one from Madara.

He cursed.

The apparel started ringing and trembling again, Madara’s name appearing on the display.

“What,” Tobirama took the call.

“Where,” Madara’s voice sounded low and upset on the other side of the line, “in the fucking hell are you.” It didn’t sound like a question.

“On my way.”

“You’re late,” Madara pointed, unnecessarily. “Do you know how much?”

“I know,” Tobirama answered. He didn’t apologize for that. “Your brother got me…” He smiled, purposefully stopping and lowering his tone of voice suggestively. “...distracted.”

Madara scoffed with disgust. “Stupid filthy worm, you are,” he proclaimed with a final tone before ending the call.

Tobirama snorted. He put his cell phone on the nightstand, beside the small piece of paper Tobirama had read when he woke that morning and only had fully understood hours later. Written in Izuna's elegant handwriting, it read: _‘Went out. Will be in the bookstore if you need me ;)’_.

Sitting on the bed, he turned to his lover. “I’m late,” he said, caressing Izuna’s messy hair, satisfied when Izuna leaned on his touch, clearly enjoying it.

“You really have to go?”

“They’re pissed at me,” he said. Not that he really cared all that much. “We’re supposed to sign this big contract today.”

“Is it more important than me?” Izuna whined, like the manipulative bastard he was, and Tobirama had to restrain himself from squeezing him tightly and sending his responsibilities flying through the air.

“You know it isn’t.”

“Then stay home today. I’ll suck you with my new red lipstick.”

As tempting the offer was, Tobirama had to think of his brother and the others in the office. He was the one who had set the deal in the first place, so he had to be there. “I can’t.” He kissed Izuna’s head when his lover whined halfheartedly. “Don’t you want your new working desk?”

“I do, but I want you more. Always.”

Tobirama smirked, feeling smug. One of the things he loved about his relationship with Izuna was that his ego was always being fed. That, and the different ways Izuna kept finding to show Tobirama how much he loved him. And the sex, of course.

“You have a novel to write, though,” he said, cursing his sense of responsibility.

Izuna made a face. “Don’t wanna,” he mewled, which made Tobirama unable to restrain a brief laugh. He kissed Izuna’s temple and got up in order to take a quick shower and leave for work for a second time on that day.


End file.
